Spyro The Spagon
"hi im fucking spyro" -Spyro The Dragon, 2017 Spyro the Dragon (スパイロ Supairo in Japanese) is the main protagonist and titular character of the Spyro the Dragon series. Personality Spyro is known for being courageous, headstrong, eager and arrogant. He has an immutable sense of heroism, friendliness, and has a fiery personality. He has little concern for his own safety and can be irresponsible at times, being extremely curious and hardly ever cautious, which could get him into trouble. Spyro gets into lots of mischief and is known to be cocky, a trait that can lead to his downfall. As a young dragon in the first game, Spyro was mischievous, bratty and somewhat of an upstart. In Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! and Spyro: Year of the Dragon, he became less cocky and more levelheaded. He has minimal interest in love, as he lost his chance with Elora in Ripto's Rage! and regarded the scene of Hunter falling in love with Bianca as "a sad sight". In Spyro: A Hero's Tail, he has become much more arrogant, and in more recent outings, has actually denied help to those who did not expressly indicate that they would award him. Despite this, he still saves the world, even if it is not willingly. in The Fuck Zone Spyro is subject to infinite torture and cruelty in The Fuck Zone. '''His main appearance is in the video '''"hi im fucking spyro". A video upload by "the bees knees" on May 19th, 2017. It's a video someone reading a panel from "Tails Gets Trolled" a Sonic the Hedgehog fan art webcomic series posted to DeviantArt by user lazerbot. The video has only the panel on screen and is only 0:02 seconds long. The video currently has 348 views and has been played in The Fuck Zone Music voice channel 77+ times. Abilities Spyro's main attacks consist of charging his opponents with his horns and breathing fire at them. Because he is young, Spyro can't fly very well and can't breathe a continuous stream of fire; instead, he just spits arrow-shaped fire bursts and glides from place to place. As Spyro gets a little older, he learns how to use his wings as a shield, swim underwater, double jump, head dive, and breathe a stream of fire. In Ripto's Rage, and Year of the Dragon, there are powerup gates that temporarily give Spyro the ability to be invincible, fly, spit massive fire blasts (superflame), and charge extremely fast (supercharge). In Enter the Dragonfly, Spyro gains ice, electric, and bubble breaths. In A Hero's Tail, Spyro receives an additional water breath. He also gains the ability to cast various magic spells and the art of Dragon Kata in Shadow Legacy. Story Background As told in an interview with Sparx by the DNN (Dragon News Network), some details of Spyro's past are known. Sparx used to crawl around Spyro's egg when he was a larvae. There was peace in the Dragon Realms during this time. However, unknown to the Dragons, three thieves were running off with two eggs. One was a dragon egg while the other was a dragonfly egg. Suddenly, the Dragons discovered the thieves who ran off and they dropped the eggs. The red dragon egg became hot, as if something was on fire from the inside. Spyro hatched from the red egg and Sparx hatched from the yellow egg. Spyro is in fact an Artisan Dragon and may have been born in Stone Hill, as the opening and ending cutscenes are both set in Stone Hill.